Will You Won't You
Will You Won't You (Take Me To The Railway Show?) is a song featured in The Big Race. The song is sung by the majority of the characters in the special. Lyrics The Great Race :Duck: It's gonna be special! :It's gonna be great! :Off to the Mainland without coaches or freight :Edward, Norman, Stanley and Duck: Please Sir, I beg you :I just have to know :Will you won't you take me to the Railway Show? :Henry: Take me, Sir :I pull the heaviest trains :I'm such a mighty engine, Sir :It's never a strain (Gordon laughs) :Gordon: It's not a tough decision, though I have to confess :It's hard to find a better engine for the express Sir Topham Hatt: Mmm, precisely! Gordon: But...I didn't mean not to take me, Sir! :Philip: Haha! : I know I'm kinda small, Sir :But I'm not a beginner :I had a race with Gordon once :And I was the winner! Gordon: Oh... (Philip yelps) :Diesel: You ought to take me, Sir :I'm modern and new :Your first diesel ever :I'm loyal, kind and true :Percy, Emily and Sidney: It's gonna be special :It's gonna be great :Off to the Mainland without coaches or freight :Charlie, Scruff and Stafford: Please Sir, I beg you :You can't tell me no :James: Will you won't you take me to the Railway Show? :Flynn and Belle: Fast engines :Henry and Daisy: Long engines :Bill, Ben, Marion and Timothy: Tough engines :Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel and Peter Sam: Strong engines :Salty, Porter and Paxton: Everyone who's any engine's eager to go Cranky: I'm not goin' anywhere. :Oliver, Bert, Rex and Mike: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? :Stephen: It's gonna be special :It's gonna be great :Duck, Donald and Douglas: Leavin' behind all our coaches and freight :Please Sir, we're beggin' :Ya just can't say no :Gordon, James and Diesel: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? :Henry, Duck, Donald and Douglas: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? :Thomas: Will you won't you take me to the (wears out) Railway Show...? :(Gordon, James and Diesel laugh) :Donald and Douglas: Leaving behind all our coaches and freight :Please Sir, I begging :You just can't say no :Gordon, James and Diesel: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? :Henry, Duck, Donald and Douglas: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? :Thomas: Will you want to take me to the Railway Show? The Big Race Henry: Sir, sir! The Fat Controller: Yes, Henry? :Henry: Will you take me to the Great Railway Show? The Fat Controller: Henry... :Henry: Please, sir! I pull loads of heavy trains, sir! I think I could win the strength competition! I'm such a mighty engine, you know! The Fat Controller: Perhaps, but- :James: I think you should take me, sir. My paintwork will surely win some sort of competition! :Henry: I think my strength is more important than your paintwork. I'm built this way. Your red coat can be replaced quite easily. :James: (gasps) Oh, it can?! Wow, I never knew that! :Gordon: Personally, I'd choose myself, sir. I am fastest and best- :Henry: -and we know the rest :Gordon: ...that's not clever, Henry. Didn't you not want to go? Nonetheless, I can go up to 100 miles per hour. Then I can beat my famous brother! The Fat Controller: Alright, everyone, settle down. I'll get all this sorted soon, but please just- :Philip: Oh, hello everyone! Why don't you take me?! :James: ...seriously? :Philip: Of course! I may be new and small, but I raced Gordon once, and I was the winner! :James: ...no you weren't. (Gordon snorts) :Philip: Yes I was, James. He wasn't behind me the whole time. I won easily! The Fat Controller: Do I want to know about this? :Philip: Actually yes, you do! At least you should. So first I was- :The Fat Controller: It was a rhetorical question, Philip... :Philip: Oh. The Fat Controller: Alright everyone. Now, can you please just- (Diesel bumps Philip who races back to the yard) :Philip: I still wooooon! (Diesel snickers) :Diesel: Take me, sir, I was your first diesel, you know. I'm loyal, kind, and true, as well as modern and revolutionary. (Gordon sniffs) :Gordon: What competition would you compete in, eh...? :Diesel: ...um... I don't know... :Gordon: Exactly. Leave us be and- :Duck, Donald and Douglas: Sir, sir! Can we make a suggestion? Please? The Fat Controller: ...three more? :Duck: I'm a very strong shunter, sir. Remember why you gave me a branch line? :The Fat Controller: Yes, I do, but- Duck: It's because I arranged the yard so well, of course :Diesel: Oh of course, you get a branch line, and I'm simply looked at is devious... :Donald: Or ye cuid tak' us! We wirk weel th'gither! :Douglas: That's richt! We could win if we practice. :James: Aren't you not supposed to take twins...? James :Douglas: Whit? How come? :Henry: Well... uh... it sounds like you'd be cheating :Donald: Whit nonsense! (The Fat Controller sighs and is about to tell everyone off) :Stanley, Edward and Norman: Please sir! I beg you... :Charlie, Scruff and Stafford: You can't tell me know. :Sidney: But... :Stanley, Edward, Norman, Sidney, Charlie, Scruff and Stafford: Will you won't you take me to the railway show? :Flynn and Belle: Fast engines! :Daisy and BoCo: Long engines! :Bill, Ben, Timothy and Marion: Tough engines! :Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel and Peter Sam: Strong engines! :Salty, Porter and Paxton: Anyone who any engine's eager to go! Cranky: I'm not goin' anywhere. :Oliver, Mike, Bert and Rex: Will you won't you take us to the railway show? :Stephen: It's gonna be special! It's gonna be great! :Geoffrey: Leaving behind all our coaches and freight! :Please sir, I'm begging. Ya just can't say no! :Gordon, James and Diesel: Will you won't you take us to the railway show? :Henry, Gordon, James, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Geoffrey and Diesel: Will you won't you take us to the railway show? (Thomas' whistle blows) The Fat Controller: Oh... lovely... another engine... :Thomas: Why don't you take me?! (Henry, Gordon, James and Diesel laugh) Characters The Great Race * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Stanley * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Porter * Timothy * Diesel * Daisy * Salty * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Flynn * Winston * Stafford * Marion * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Bert * Rex * Mike * Cranky * The Fat Controller * Winston (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Owen (cameo) The Big Race * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Geoffrey * Stanley * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Porter * Timothy * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Salty * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Flynn * Winston * Stafford * Marion * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Bert * Rex * Mike * Cranky * The Fat Controller * Percy (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Owen (cameo) Trivia * Philip references the events of The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead. * Diesel mentions that he is the Fat Controller's first diesel engine, which is most likely intended to be a reference to Pop Goes the Diesel. * This is the only song featured in The Great Race which does not have an alternate version of it. Category:Songs